The Road to Recovery
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: The attack was only the beginning. The Hamato Clan, April and Casey, now have to face the challenges of living with the abrupt changes in their lives. Tears fall, laughs are shared, fist fly, things are admitted. It's all just part of the the sometimes bumpy, sometimes smooth, road to recovery. A little AprilxCasey stuff too. Please review! I enjoy feedback,
1. The Attack Part 1

Leo's POV

I had run about eight blocks when the storm started. The rain started off as a harmless drizzle, but one minute passed, then another and soon enough the "harmless drizzle" turned into a full on downpour. I grimace at the thought of returning to the apartment. Not that I'm not grateful that April opened up her home to us, but her apartment is a bachelorette pad, not a bed and breakfast, fit for six. We had moved into her place after we returned from the underground city to find that our home had been overrun by foot ninja. We'd been hiding at April's for about a week, and the crowdedness was really starting to get to me. Everywhere I looked, I saw one of my brothers, or Master Splinter, or April; and it was driving me nuts. I could I wasn't the only one; everyone else was going stir crazy too. Especially April. She may be kind, welcoming and strong, but she simply wasn't ready to handle living with four giant mutant turtles and a giant mutant rat. I groan before turning back the way I came.

I began to make my way across the rooftop, when I stopped. Something didn't feel right. I scanned the area around me and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, at least not right away. On a rooftop towering above me, I just barely make out a dark, shadowy, figure. "What the…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. I was interrupted by the sound of a sword sheathing, on instinct, I grabbed one of my katana and sliced in the direction I'd heard the sound. There was a brief yelp of pain, then a thud. I looked down see a black clad, stranger clutching his shoulder. _Foot ninja_. I thought to myself. I scanned the area around me and felt my blood run cold. I unsheathed my other katana and got into my fighting stance. Three more foot ninja jump out and charge at me with full speed. One of them throws a kunai at my head and I duck. When I come back up, he's right in front of me and I smash the end of my hilt into his skull and he falls to the ground with a weak moan. I turn my attention to the other two foot ninja, who look reluctant to attack; I decide to take advantage roundhouse kick both of them before they have a chance to block. All three are down, but that's not the last of them. How do I know? Because I look around me and every rooftop surrounding me, and foot ninja cover all of them. They all just stand there. Staring down at me. None of them try to attack. _How did they find me?_ I think as I prepare myself for an attack. _It's gonna be a very long night._

April's POV

I woke up to the sound of booming thunder from outside. I sat up in bed just as a flash of lighting lit up my dark room. I got out of bed and slid my feet into my fuzzy, pink slipper boots and wandered into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I lazily walk out of my room and into the kitchen where Mikey's making breakfast. "Morning sleeping, beauty." Don says with a smile as he hands me a cup of coffee.

"Morning April!" Mikey called happily from the stove, he was making eggs and wearing a green apron.

"Sup'" Raph said from behind a newspaper.

"Good morning Ms. O'Neil." Master said warmly.

"Thanks, Don. Morning guys." I say accepting the coffee. "Where's Leo?" I ask after taking a sip of coffee.

"He went out for run." Raph said.

I look out the window and wrinkle my nose, "In _that_?" I asked pointing at the storm outside.

"Yeah, I think he was going stir crazy or something." Don said sitting at the table.

"He ain't the only one. This place is like a sardine box." Raph grumbled.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter said sharply as he hit Raph in the back of his head with his walking stick. I hide a laugh in my mug of coffee but he catches it and scowls at me.

"It's cool, I understand. It must've been hard difficult making the transition from such a spacious living area to an apartment fit for one." I said. Raph rubbed the spot on the head where Master Splinter hit him.

"Nonsense, Ms. O'Neil. We are simply thankful for your generous hospitality. We will do our best to be out of your way soon." Master Splinter said.

"What? No, you guys don't have to rush anything. You stay here as long as you need to." I say with a small smile.

"You say that now but, you haven't spent 18 years with Mikey yet." Don said with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not that bad to live with." Mikey said defensively. He turned around wielding a spatula, and has a scowl on his face, the front of the apron reads, _Kiss me, I'm Irish_. I laugh as he waves it angrily at Raph who just rolls his eyes and mutters something about immaturity. He begins to serve us sunny-side up eggs and toast. "This one's for you." He says as he serves me a slice of toast in the shape of smiley face. I can't help but toss my head back and laugh. We begin to eat and half-way through the meal, a brash clap of thunder sounds making us all jump. "I hope Leo makes it home okay, this storm is really picking up." I say.

"April, this is Fearless, we're talking about. He'll be back soon enough." Raph says in what I assume was supposed to be a comforting voice. I can never really tell with him.

Another boom of thunder.

"God, I hope so." I say with a frown.

Leo's POV

I just barely make it to the next rooftop. I stumble when I hit the ground and collapse. It took me a lot longer than it should have to get to my feet, and when I do the rest of my body screams in protest. I've been on the run from foot for about seven blocks now. I had taken on more foot ninjas then I could handle and I was covered from head to toe in cuts, blood and bruises. My shell cell had been destroyed before I could contact anyone for help and I sure as hell wasn't going to head back there for refuge. There were just too many of them following me. I really hated myself at that moment. I felt like a coward. I felt like a helpless, vulnerable, outnumbered, beaten up, coward. But what other choice, did I have? Taking them all on on my own would be suicide, but the further away I got from April's apartment, the weaker I felt. And I couldn't afford to get any weaker. I had just landed on the next rooftop when I heard a deep, gravelly voice. "I didn't expect you to get this far, freak." I just stood there breathing heavily as I stared at Hun. "If I were you, I would just give up. Save us both some trouble."

I unsheathed my swords and took a fighting stance. "If half of the foot ninja army wasn't able to defeat me so far…what makes you think _you _can?" I say between breaths. I try to shoot him an intimidating look, but apparently fail, because Hun just grins and balls one of his large hands into a fist slams it into his open palm; then lets out an ear splitting battle cry, just before charging me.

April's POV

I set the last two mugs of hot chocolate on the tray than headed out to the living room. I serve the guys their hot chocolate, than gave Master Splinter his tea, I grabbed a mug for myself then sat down on the couch next Mikey. I had changed from my shorts and tank top into a woolly yellow sweater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of furry black boots. I turned up the thermostat, and I was still cold. The storm outside was only getting worse. Leo still wasn't back yet and I was getting more and more worried every second he didn't return. Apparently, everyone else was feeling the same way. Mikey kept staring out the window with a sad look on his face, Don was trying to contact Leo every five minutes, and Raph just kept pacing back and forth with his fist clenched. Master Splinter was doing his best to calm everyone down.

"I still can't contact him." Don said as he angrily slammed his shell cell shut. He strode over to us and angrily sat down between Mikey and me.

"Have tried tracking him?" Mikey asked as he turned his gaze away from the window. His baby blue eyes were full of distress and sadness.

Don rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of _course _I tried tracking him. But I'm not picking up a signal." He glared at Mikey for a moment than his face softened. "Sorry, Mikey. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just so worried."

"Master Splinter, you have to let us go out and look for him." Raph said as he finally stopped pacing.

"Well Raph, maybe Leo just found somewhere to hide out until the storm passed over. I'm sure-

"Look, don't tell me what _my _brother is doing. I've known Leo all my life; _you've _known him three months. So don't sit there and try to tell me what "you're_ sure_" he's doing. " Raph hissed with a grimace. He spat out every word, as if it was poison in his mouth. He glowered at me, _daring _me to retort. I decided to keep my mouth shut. Not only because I didn't want to anger him, because he was right. I hadn't known Leo long enough to assume what he was doing out there.

"Cool it Raph, she's only trying help." Don said in my defense.

"_I'm _not the one who needs help! I have a brother out there somewhere and he could be hurt. And we're just sitting around here not doing anything about it!" Raph yelled irately.

"Raphael! Calm yourself! There is not much we can do while this storm passing. There is no way for you to travel around the city without being affected by it. All we can do now is hope he returns home safely." Master Splinter said. His voice was calm but I was still able to detect the slightest bit of concern in it.

Leo's POV

I bit my tongue to hold back my scream of pain as Hun sent me flying into a brick wall. "That all you got, freak!" He shouted from the other side of the roof. I slowly got back to my feet and my body screamed in protest; I fell back down my plastron with a pathetic groan. A few feet away from me Hun was laughing sadistically. "Once I'm done with you, the rest of your family is next! I'm gonna track them down and make you watch while I bleed each and every one of them dry! Except, that sexy little redhead. Her I'd like have, hang around a bit." Hun continued. I suddenly felt my blood begin to boil and I heard myself release another pathetic groan.

"What was that?" Hun asked teasingly.

This time I found myself standing up. "I said, _No one_ threatens _my family_!" I tightened my grip around my hilt and forced myself to stand up.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Hun growled. As a response I charged at him and attacked when he was least expecting it. I lashed out at him with my katanas, slashing them in any direction. My vision was blurry as a result of the adrenaline rush so I couldn't see where I was slashing, but I could hear Hun screaming out in pain. The adrenaline began to die down, and my vision became clear. Hun was standing in front of me crutching his shoulder, grimacing. His black shirt was torn and he was bleeding from several cuts on his torso. He stood up and for a moment it looked like he was going to charge at me, but he stopped. He turned his gaze to something behind me. He looked back at me and grinned maniacally. He bowed and then took a few steps back. I turned around and looked in the same area he was and when saw who he was, my blood ran cold. I began to stagger backwards.

"No…that's impossible! Master Splinter finished you off! We _saw_ you die!" I yelled. Although, I couldn't see his face through his mask, I was sure that the Shredder was smirking at me.

"Looks like you were wrong, turtle." He growled at me. "You may have defeated me once, but this time you will not be so fortunate!" He then charged at me with his arm raised. And the next thing I knew, one of his claws was coming down at me, aiming for my head.

April's POV

"That's it. We _have _to go look for him. He's been gone too long." Raph said. I didn't try and console him this time; in fact, I hadn't said anything since his outburst, earlier. Master Splinter sighed and looked out the window.

"I think I have to go with Raph on this one, Sensei. Even Leo wouldn't want to train in this weather, something _must_." Don said worriedly.

"Very well, my sons. Just please be safe." Master Splinter said, with a rueful look on his face.

"We will sensei." Don said with a small bow, and a reassuring smile. I walked with him over to the window. I glanced out the window with a frown. "Call if you find anything." I say in a small voice.

"Sure thing, Ape." Mikey says with a salute. I smile and turn to walk away. I've taken a couple of steps when I hear glass shatter. A few glass shards manage to lodge themselves into my arm before Don is able to shield me with his own body form the rest of them. I looked up and saw Leo lying on the ground. He was bloody, bruised and wasn't moving at all. His brothers and Master Splinter all rushed to his side. But, me. I just gaped and did what any idiot/coward would do and screamed.

"Leo! Leo, who did this to you!" Raph demanded. Leo opened his mouth to respond but instead only coughed up blood and moaned. Raph drew his Sais and stormed toward the window. "When, I find the bastard that did this-

"Raph…"

Raph instantly turned at the sound of Leo's voice and returned to his side and took his hand. "Leo, who did this? Tell me!"

"It was…it was…..it was the Shredder….he's back." Leo managed to moan. I saw the other's faces go white.

"The Shredder?!" I exclaimed. "As in the Shredder you said fell from a multi-story building then was crushed by a water tower?"

"Yeah, that's one." Mikey said with a grimace as he made his over the window.

"This is impossible. No one should have able to survive that!" Master Splinter said in a shaky voice. "We must get him out here! There might have been someone following-

More glass broke, and foot ninjas began pouring in through the windows. Mikey defensively pushed me behind him as more foot ninja began to flood into my apartment. Soon enough, we were surrounded. "So…what's the plan?" Mikey asked as he drew his nunchuks.

Raph twirled his sais in his hands then took a defensive stance. "No plan. Just kick ass." He growled. He lunged at the foot ninja nearest to him and shoved the tip of his sai through his throat. He pulled back out and blood was dripping form it. He kicked him away and moved on to his next target. When my path was clear, I quickly made my way over where Leo was lying behind the couch, Master Splinter fending off foot ninjas and Don doing his best to tend to him. I was almost there when I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I fall to the floor, cutting my hands on stray shards of glass. I looked at my leg and a kunai was sticking was sticking out my calf. The culprit was making his way over me, katana raised, ready to take my head off. Thinking quickly I wiggled it around some, making the wound even worse before I finally ripped it out and barely managed to hold back my scream. I threw it back at him and it landed right between his eyes. He dropped his katana and fell to his knees, before collapsing right on top of me. I shuddered and shoved him off, and made quickly crawled over to Leo, and when I saw him I could barely stop the bile from rising in my throat, from the coppery smell of the blood that was oozing from two, parallel, five inch, gashes on his head. When Don saw me his eyes immediately wondered to the blood stain on my pants. "What happened to your leg?" He asks frantically as leaned over to examine. I waved him off.

"It's nothing just a scratch." I lied. "Leo's more important." I took off the sweater I was wearing over my tank top and handed it to Don. "Will that help with the gashes on his head?" I asked. Don nodded and took the sweater from me. He began to press it against the wound and tie the sleeves around tightly. "That won't hold for long, we need to get him out of here." He said tying one final knot. I looked over at the front door, which was free of any ninjas. "I need you to cover me while, I get him downstairs." I said.

"April I don't think-

"She is right Donatello. It is the best option." Master Splinter said as he kicked a foot ninja several feet away from him. Don reluctantly nodded in agreement and helped me get Leo to his feet. I turned away from Don and winced at the pain in my leg when I stood up. I threw one of his arms over my shoulder and began to half drag- half carry him towards the door. It's only a few feet away from where I previously was, but between my injured leg and hauling along a mutant turtle who was weighed twice as much as I did, I might as well have been walking across the Sahara, with an elephant on my back. By time I finally reach the door, the last foot ninja had been taken down. Don came over to the door and motioned for me to step back a few feet. I obeyed and the second he opened he opened the front door, three other ninjas rushed in only to be taken out by a bo staff. "C'mon!" Don shouted as he made his way out the door. I made my way over there as quickly as possible; ignoring the pain that came with each step I took. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, Mikey peeked through the door of the antique shop. "Uh-oh." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Master Splinter asked.

"See for yourself." Mikey said stepping aside. Master Splinter made way over to the door and peeked out. "The foot elite." He gasped.

"The what?" Raph asked.

"The foot elite. They are the most ruthless and skilled of the entire foot clan. They are the Shredders, personal attack force."

"April, stay here with Leo. We'll take care of these guys, and let you know when the coast is clear." Don said. I nodded and sat down, letting Leo's head rest in my lap. The guys quickly made their way into antique shop, closing the door behind them, and leaving Leo and I alone in the dark stairwell. I heard him moaning and looked to down to see that his were open. "April?"

"Yeah, Leo it's me." I said soothingly, as I began to stroke his cheek.

"Where are the others?"

"They're fine. They're just…taking care of things right now.

"April you have to get out of here…I wasn't supposed to lead them back here…I'm so sorry."

"Leo, I'm _not_ leaving you ok? I never run out on anyone and I'm not going to start now. You mean way too much to me for me to just leave you here." I said sternly.

"April, I don't want you getting hurt. If you have the opportunity to get somewhere safe, then you need to take it."

"Look Leo, with all due respect you are in _no _position to be giving me any orders. I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say, and that's _final_."

I suddenly felt something cold tap me on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and saw what may just be the biggest man on the planet. He was at least seven and a half feet tall and looked like he weighed a quarter of a ton. He had blond hair that was styled in a braid that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a large black, sleeveless shirt that was torn in several places. He had fresh scars on his chest and a tattoo of a purple dragon that snaked up his large right arm. His eyes fell to Leo and he smiled, he looked back up at me and his smile grew even wider. In his hands was a large crowbar.

"This can go one of two ways, sweetness." He said stepping closer. "You can either hand the freak over like a good little girl, _or _you can try to be a hero. I would suggest that you go with the first choice because I would _hate _to have to rearrange that pretty little face of yours."

"Piss off you fat ass, son of a bitch!" I spat back. _Dammit April, why'd you say that!?_ I scolded to myself silently.

The large man chuckled and slammed his fist into his open palm. "You got guts little girl. Too bad I'm gonna have to spill them all over the place." He came one step closer and I did what may have been the dumbest thing, in the history been of dumb things. When he got close enough to me, I spat directly in his face.

Now when I was growing up my Uncle Augie had a motto. _The line that separates the brave from the foolish is a very thin one._ And sitting here looking at man. This seven and a half foot man. This seven and a half foot, quarter ton man. This seven and a half foot, quarter ton, crowbar wielding man who'd face I'd just spit in, while I sit here helpless and my only means of defense is unconscious, I must say that I didn't feel brave at all, in fact, I felt quite foolish. The blond man's face turned beet red. And he sent the back of his hand flying across the side of my face, and left me sprawled on my back. He grabbed my arm and yanked me off the ground so that I was dangling in the air His eyes fell to the bloody area on my leg, and he smiled smugly before hitting, that exact spot with his crowbar. A yelps of pain escapes from my mouth and laughs as he continues to beat me like a piñata.

"Let her go Hun!" I heard Leo say in the most intimidating voice he was able to manage.

Hun (strange name) grinned and said. "As you wish." And threw me against the door so hard that I went right through it. I heard several voices call my name but I was too dazed to answer. I looked back into the stairwell and saw Hun dragging Leo's limp body into the antique shop. Well damn, some protection I am. Leo would've been better off, if a crippled, newborn kitten was his only protection.

Who I'm assuming is one of the foot elite, grabs me and pulls me to my feet, then forcefully pins my arms behind my back. I struggle but use. The foot elite guy had me in an iron grip. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, and I felt cold metal press against my neck. _Dammit, now I'm a hostage. God, I'm useless._

"Drop your weapons or she dies." The foot ninja says. There's a hesitant pause before I hear, wood and metal clatter against the floor. I look on as they stand there helpless. "I'm so sorry." I mouth.

The front door opens, and in walks a man wearing a metal suit of armor that has spikes just about everywhere. Beady, red eyes poke out from a slit in his mask. "Shredder…" Raph mutters. The Shredder laughs humorlessly as he looks around him. "It is time that we end this once and for all. You may have defeated me once, but you will not defeat me again! I vowed that I would get on you freaks and _nothing _will get in my way!" He turned his attention to me and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smirking. "But first…you will watch your friend _die_!"


	2. The Attack Part 2

April's POV

The guy holding me forced me to my knees and another of who I am again assuming is one of the foot elite walks over to me with a double sided ax in his hands. I feel my heart accelerate and sweat begins to fall down my face. _So this is how I'm gonna die. My heads gonna be chopped off in my own antique by an elite ninja in front of three mutant ninja turtles, a mutant ninja master rat, a giant gangster and sadistic, ninja crime lord. Well…at least I can say I didn't live a dull life. _I thought to myself.

"Leave her alone asshole! She don't got nothing to with this!" Raph yelled.

"Which is precisely why her life means nothing to me. But don't worry, once she is gone, you will not have to miss her for long." He walks over to me grabs my jaw, then turns me so that I'm looking at him; the claws on his gauntlet, inches away from my face. "I hope these freaks are worth the price your about to pay them." He says.

"Get your hands _off _of her!" Mikey yells. Shredder just chuckles then releases my face and steps back a few feet. He nods to the foot elite with the double who raises it high in the air above my soon to be detached head. Shredder nods again and he prepares to bring the ax down.

"APRIL! NO!" Suddenly, I hear a noise. Ax man (that's what I decided to call him) must've heard too, because he stopped in mid-swing and turned toward the window. A single headlight is approaching the shop window, the closer it gets the louder sound gets, which I soon recognize as a motorcycle.

"GOONGALA!"

Glass suddenly shatters and Ax man is knocked off his feet as the front of the motorcycle collides with his mid-section. I take this golden opportunity and roll to safety just as Shredder brings his claw down to pierce my skull. I cast a glance over to the man on the motorcycle. Never in the short time since I'd known him, had I been so glad to hear Casey Jones yell that stupid catch phrase and break one of windows. He dismounts his bike and draws two hokey sticks from his golf bag. Casey's big entrance gave the guys the perfect opportunity to attack while the foot ninjas were distracted. The retrieved their weapons from the ground and took the ninjas down in record time. Then they began to advance on Hun, Shredder and the other foot ninjas. I hobbled over Leo and felt slightly dizzy from the blood loss in my leg. When I got over there Casey was kneeling over him. "Hey babe, kick ass entrance huh?" He said through his mask.

"Don't call me babe." I warned. "Now c'mon, I need you to help me get Leo behind the counter. He'll be safer there." Casey nods and takes one of his arms and easily lifts Leo off the ground. I try to stand and I'm not able to hold back the sharp squeal of pain as I put pressure on my injured leg.

"You okay ba- I mean April?" Casey asked. He spoke in a concerned tone that I never heard him use before. It was soft, gentle, smooth even. I wave him off. "I'm fine." I lie again. But I take another step stumble. This time, Casey catches me in his free arm. His arm is wrapped around my waist. I look up at him and stare at the aquamarine eyes poking out from the slits behind his mask.

"Uhh…um…I…" Casey stammers. "Counter?"

"Counter." So after that totally awkward moment Casey hauls Leo and me over to the counter effortlessly and sets us down gently. "I'm gonna go help the guys. You gonna be alight here?" He asks.

"Uh-huh." I say with a nod still staring into his eyes. He nods and leaps over the counter and disappears into the fray. I peek over the counter and gasp at what I see. The guys are fighting hard but it's a losing battle. Casey is trying to hold of Hun, while Don and Mikey are getting closed in by foot ninjas and foot elite. Not too far away from them, Master Splinter and Raph are doing their best to hold off the Shredder. I hide back under the counter and feel a lump rise in my throat. "C'mon. C'mon there's gotta be something you can do." I mutter. I think and think until finally, "Eureka!" I say out loud. I begin to feel along the area under the countertop and I stop when my hands rest on the wooden handle of the pump action, center fire rifle my Uncle Augie bought when he still owned the shop. I undo the straps that are connecting it to the area under the counter and let it fall into my hands. My Uncle Augie had bought it to protect the shop and left it here when passed the shop on to me. Although I never had to use it, Uncle Augie always gave me lessons in case the day ever came that I would have to. And from what I was seeing, this was that day. I searched the drawers until I found the one where the ammo was kept. I took out the box and quickly loaded the gun.

I peeked over the counter again and saw a foot ninja preparing to swing his katana down on a downed Mikey. I took a deep breath before pumping the rifle and stood up. _I'm done being useless_. I think to myself. At first no one noticed me. Good. I aimed at the foot ninja who was towering over Mikey and before he could swing his blade down, I pulled the trigger and sent a bullet straight into his stomach. Now, all eyes were on me. Mikey's eyes kept darting from me, to the rifle, and then to the foot ninja lying on the floor, Master Splinter looked relieved but shocked at the same time, Don was looking at me the way a deer looks at on coming headlights, and Raph had a wide, impish grin on face, I couldn't see Casey's reaction under his mask but something told me he was doing the same. "Now," I said. I paused to pull the pump on the rifle. "Which one of you sorry sons of bitches is next?"

"Kill her!" Shredder yells angrily. Three foot ninja come flying my way, the first two go down easily. One makes it about a foot and a half before he goes down, due to a bullet to the shoulder, while the other one tries to leap in mid-air only to be knocked back down to the ground when he gets shot in his stomach. The third and final one is lucky enough to make it behind the counter, but before he can do anything, I pistol whip him (rifle whip him? whatever) and he falls to the ground after a sickening, cracking sound, comes from his skull. I put my hands on my hip and admire my handy work. I'm silently celebrating my little victory when I see Hun turn has somehow manage to appear in front of me. I pump the gun and shoot, but no bullet comes out, no sound of a gun firing. Nothing. _Dammit, stupid guns. Always wanna run out of ammo when you need it most._ Hun chuckles at my misfortune. I swing my gun at him but he catches it and rips it from my hands then tosses it aside. He grabs hair and lifts me off the ground. What is it with bad guys and hair?

"Enough games, little girl." Hun says. He balls his free hand up into a fist and aims it at my head. I close my eyes as his fist comes hurdling towards my face, but when I don't feel my face wasn't just run over by a freight train. I open eyes and see Casey holding Hun's fist back with a hockey stick. "Don't you ever. EVER! Threaten her!" He says. He voice was full of rage, and I'm shocked to see he cares so much.

He hits Hun in the face with hockey stick and I fall to the ground with one less lock of hair. I pull myself to my feet and for the second time that night I find myself staring into those aquamarine eyes. "Um…uh…"

"April you know any other way outta here!" Raph asks, bringing Casey and I back to earth. My eyes dart around room until I find a door that leads into an old closet. He catches my gaze and nods. I turn my gaze back to Casey. "Get the hell outta here?" He asks.

"Get the _hell _outta here." I confirm. Casey helps me carry Leo to the closet. I open the door and rush inside followed by the others. We slam the door behind us and lock it before anyone can get in. We all stand around for a moment trying catch our breath. I look up and see everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask.

"You know _what_." Raph said still smirking.

"What? The shooting?"

"_Duh_ the shooting!" Mikey says throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, what I can say. When you guys were learning how to do nerve blows, I was learning how to shoot a rifle. It's a long story." I said nonchalantly. Casey sniffed the air and frowned. "I smell smoke." He said, he sniffed again. "And gas." It didn't long before everyone to put two and two together and begin to panic.

"They're totally gonna torch this place! We gotta get outta here!" Mikey exclaimed.

"There's a vent over there behind that box. It's large enough for all of us to crawl through!" I say. Raph doesn't waste any time as he moves the box and yanks the grate out the way. He crawls through and I hear another clank. "C'mon it leads out into the alley!" I crawl through first followed by Casey and Don as they haul Leo with him, then Mikey and Master Splinter. We make it an impressive three feet before a loud explosion sounds behind us. A stray brick flies out and hits my leg right in the exact same spot as kunai and sends me tumbling to the ground face first. I spit out some snow and look up and I feel my heart drop and a pang in my stomach. I look on as my Uncle's shop burns the ground. I begin to tremble, and my eyes fill with tears. I bite my tongue to hold back a sob and scream of frustration and agony. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Casey looking at me in sympathy. He's taken his mask off so that his olive face is showing. His eyes full of sorrow. I look over at Leo, his head is resting in Master Splinters lap and he hasn't moved since we left the stairwell.

"April are you-

"We need to get out of here. _Now_." I say so darkly that I even mange to scare myself. One tear escapes and falls into the snow as I stand up. I make it half way before my knees buckle and I fall to the ground, dizzily. Don immediately comes over and examines the blood stain my jeans. What was once a small stain of blood, was now covering the entire lower part of my pant leg. Don pulls the leg back and reveals the gash that I almost vomit at the sight of. Blood is oozing from the ugly, wound, from the kunai that I sloppily ripped out my leg. "Just a small scratch huh?" He says sharply.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mikey asked.

"She lost a lot of blood. Maybe too much. Might even be infected." Don said grimly and shooting a dirty look. If there's one thing Don can't stand, its people who hide serious injuries from him. Casey offers the scarf he's wearing and Don accepts it and ties it tightly around the wound.

"What do we do now? We can't go back to the lair." Raph says. Everyone ponders for a moment before Casey's face lights up. "I have an idea!"

"We're doomed." Mikey mutters.

"No, really. I have a farmhouse up in Northampton, Massachusetts. It more than large enough for enough for all of us, and it miles away from any civilization. It'll be a good place to lay low until we get things figured out." Casey said.

"Very well then, we will travel there." Master Splinter said. He then turned to me, "Are you able to walk Ms. O'Neil?" Before I am able to respond, Don does it for me. "No, she's put enough pressure on it already. Someone will have to carry her." He said.

"I'll do it." Casey volunteers. "I'll take her back to my place. It's not too far from here. We can meet up there and then we'll head north."

"Good. Sounds like a plan" Don says standing up. Casey comes over to me and slides one arm under my legs and wraps another around my waist. "You're shivering." He says. He takes off his trench coat and wraps it around me. It's very large and loose fitting on my small body, but it keeps me warm. "Thanks." I mumble. He returns his hands to where they were before and lift me off the ground. "Don't let her feet touch the ground until I'm able to get a better look at it Casey." Don says still sounding grim. He's really beginning to scare me. Seeing as how he's going to be my only doctor for a while I would rather I be on his good side.

"Are you going to be alright Ms. O'Neil?" Master Splinter asks. I decide to pretend he's talking about my leg and say, "Yeah. It hurts a lot now but I'll walk again. As long as I don't put too much pressure on it will be fine." Master Splinter maybe old, but he's no fool. I can see it in his eyes that he knows, that I know damn well what he's talking about, but he decides go along with it and says, "Well then I shall hope you recover soon, Ms. O'Neil." He then turns to Casey, "We will meet at your residence shortly, Mr. Jones." Master Splinter says. He brushes some snow off a nearby manhole cover then disappears into it followed by Mikey and Don as they awkwardly maneuver Leo down the hole. Raph's eyes watch Casey and me for a while. When he thinks I'm not looking, he gives Casey a look that says, _You better not try anything_, before he jumps down into sewers, leaving Casey and I there alone. I cast one last look at the burning building behind us. I begin to feel dizzy again and my head suddenly feels like a weighs a ton. I let my head fall into Casey shoulder. _I won't be recovering any time soon_. I think to myself as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. He would've been proud

Casey's POV

One tear. April shed one tear when she saw her apartment go up in smokes, and she hasn't said anything about it since. She was quiet when we were at my place waiting for guys to show up. No one tried to force her into talking about what happened. She tried her best to make it look like she didn't care, and it was pretty convincing, but I saw right through it. We all did. But rather than force her to talk about it, we just waited while Don tended to Leo's injuries. She tried to talk him into leaving once he was done, but stopped after he gave her look that said, _Let me help you, or I'll bite your head off. _So once they were taken care of, we all loaded ourselves into the truck and the trailer attached to it and headed North. We had been driving for about two hours now and April had fallen asleep. I couldn't help smile as she shifted in her sleep and rested her head on my shoulder. I look down at her and I can feel my lungs shrinking from the breath that's been taken from them. I never really got a chance to get a good look at her. Any other time I tried she would catch me and I would turn my attention elsewhere, or one of guys would catch me and smirk right before, blowing my cover. But right now, there's no distractions or interruptions to keep me from being struck by her beauty. Her long rose, red hair falls loosely down to her stomach, a few strands of it rest on her, milk white skin. She's a sight to behold. The only thing missing are those pretty eyes of hers; emerald green with tiny flecks of hazel here and there and that perfect, pearly smile. I sigh dreamily as I stare on. My staring is cut short by the sound of an 18 wheeler, honking their horn at me frantically. I turn the steering and merge into the other lane before we have a head on collision. The sharp turn causes April's head to fly of my shoulder and crash straight into the window with loud thud causing her to wake up.

"Oh, geez April. I'm sorry. You okay?"

She just scowls at me rolls eyes as she rubs her head. My cell phone rings and I fish it out my pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"Easy, on the turns you got precious cargo back here!" Says Mikey's voice.

"Sorry, Mikey. I just got um…distracted..."

Mikey snorts on the other line. "Well next time keep your eyes _off _the pretty girl in the front seat and _on _the road."

"What? How did know I was- I mean… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiight. Just stop staring at April and try not to get us killed okay?"

"Whatever. Hey, how's Leo holding up?"

"He's fine. He's still hasn't woken up yet. But Don said that he would be okay."

"Good. Oh and by the way," I lower my voice April can't hear me. "I was _not _staring."

"Sure you weren't Case." Raph says sarcastically.

"Raph?! You have me on speaker?"

"Yup. Say hi everyone!"

"Hey Casey."

"Sup'"

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

"You, little buttwipe, why didn't you give me a warning?"

"Casey, you're on speakerphone. Happy?" Raph says.

"Shut up, Raph!" I shot back.

"Okay, okay. I've had my fun. It's just you and me again." Mikey said.

"Whatever." I sigh. "Hey Mike?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss."

"How did you know?"

"Dude, who wouldn't stare? She's gorgeous. And besides I'm a ninja. We know everything."

"Sure thing. Note to self. Don't hang around ninjas when you wanna have some freaking privacy."

Mikey laughs. "You just now making that note? Wow, looks like you aren't as smart as April always says you are."

"What?!"

"Gotta Case. Try not to nearly us killed again! Bye!"

The line clicks dead. I groan and toss in the seat. I look over at April who's giving her signature WTF face. I laugh nervously and she turns her gaze back outside the window. She misses the shop. I can tell by the way she's staring out the window with a distant look on her face. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. So, instead of trying to think of something to say, I randomly and stupidly blurt out, "When I was kid the purple dragons burned my parents' sports shop down." She looks at me in confusion and before I even know I'm talking, my lips start moving again. "They were trying to bully dad into joining their "protection services". We lived in a pretty bad neighborhood so they figured that we would just give in to their sad attempts at intimidation. But my dad was better than that. Braver than that. He told them to take there "protection services" and shove it where the sun don't shine. They didn't like that very much. So one day when I was coming home from Hockey practice, I was grabbed by Purple Dragons. They forced me into a van and drove me to the shop. When we got there they held me down and made me watch as they burned it down. That shop meant a lot to my family. It was all we had. It kept a roof over our heads, food on the table, and the Purple Dragons went and burned it down, then walked away as if they didn't do anything wrong." After my random sob story attack, I looked over at April who had look of pity on her face, that was also mixed with a look of confusion. Noticing this, I said, "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that; I understand what you're going through. And even though we haven't known each other very long, I'm here if you need me, no matter what." April was staring at me wide-eyed. She kept opening and closing her mouth but no words came out. On what had to be the tenth time she opened her mouth she finally spoke in the smooth, high pitched of voice of hers. "2nd Time Around was my Uncle's." Just as I did with her, she continued when I didn't respond. "He loved collecting antiques. He would travel across the world to find them, no matter where it was. If he wanted it, he was damn well gonna get it. He's been to Argentina, Japan, China, Russia, Africa, India, France. Any place that had an adventure and a valuable antique, he's been there." She let a small laugh and smiled a little before continuing. "Sometimes he would, go on one his little expeditions and not come back for weeks after he was supposed to." Her smile grew wider and she let out another laugh. It was a good thing I was sitting down because I felt my knees go weak when I heard it. "I remember one time; he didn't come back for about month. No one could find him, no one could contact him. He was totally M.I.A. So we all thought he was dead and held a wake. We were all sitting in a room, Mom, Dad, Robin, Grandma, Grandpa and me, wearing black and mourning. A large picture of him proudly cutting the ribbon for the antique shop on its grand opening was in the middle of the room. So we were all sitting around crying our eyes when he stumbles in the door. He was covered from head to toe and mud and his eyes were blood shot. He looked around at everyone the room and said, "What the hell? I'm not _dead_. You guys every heard of a damn travel delay?"' By now, she was laughing so hard it bought her to tears. I was laughing pretty hard too.

"You Uncle sounds like a great man." I said once we done.

"He was. He died in a plane crash when I was 14." April said.

_Way to go Casey. God you're an idiot. _I scold to myself. I must have some sort of regretful expression on my face because April says, "It's okay. You didn't know." She smiles again, and reveals 32 perfect teeth. "He always said, "`Alainn, when I die, whether I'm on my way to the porcelain throne, or flying over the Pacific Ocean, I'm going to die travelling."

"Aliainn?" I ask.

"_`A__lainn_." She corrects. But this time when she says it, she speaks in an Irish accent I've never heard her use before.

"It's Irish. It was his nickname for me."

"What does it mean?"

"It means…beautiful."

I couldn't help saying what I said next, besides she walked right into it. "It fits you." April blushes and her cheeks turn the color of her hair. "What about your dad? Is he…"

"No." I say tightening my grip on the steering wheel. "He died when I was 12. The purple dragons kept messing with us after they burned the shop down. They didn't like the fact we hadn't admitted defeat, yet. My dad wanted to put an end to it. I heard him and mom fighting about one night. She was begging him not to go, but he said he wasn't gonna let them continue to bother us. He gave my mom one last kiss, and he gave me a hockey mask he got from one of the players the first time _his _dad took him a hockey game. He left that night to…uh…take care of his business and he…he never came back…"

April gapped. "A hockey mask? Is it…is it _the _hockey mask?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"Casey I-I'm so sorry." She says.

"Yeah, I was too. I would sit around, locked in my, room; staring at that hockey mask, waiting for him to come back home." I say.

"You're dad sounds like was an amazing man. He would've been proud of you. Going out every night and defending the innocent from Purple Dragons."

"Nah, he would've beaten the crap out of me, for putting myself in so much danger, then he would say he was proud of me when I was eating my meals through a straw."

April laughs and I feel my knees go weak again, along with a sudden warm sensation in my chest. "Your Uncle would've been proud of you too, April. Growing up so be so smart and all."

April frowned. "No he wouldn't. He trusted me with that shop. It meant everything to him, and he trusted me with it. And now…now it's…" Her eyes squeeze shut as fights backs tears.

"That's not true. What to the shop was _not _your fault? He would've understood." I say putting my free hand over hers. She gives me a small smile.

"Looks, like we've both lost a lot." She says. My phone rings and I answer, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Caaaaaaassseeeeeeeey, are we there yet?" Mikey whines.

"Almost, Mikey just another hour or so. Don't worry you'll live."

Mikey snorts. "Typical warm-blood. You guys don't know how good you have it. We're dying of hypothermia back here! We're freezing our shells off!"

"Relax, Mikey we'll be there soon." I say with a smile.

"Good, the second we get there, I call dibs on cuddling with April for warmth. She's warm and smells like apples…don't tell her I say that."

"Your secrets safe with me, Mikey." April says. The silent for a moment before Mikey explodes.

"YOU HAD ME ON SPEAKER! DUDE, THAT'S MESSED UP! YOU LOW-DOWN, SLIMY, SNEAKY LITTLE-

I hang up before he can say anything else. I set the phone down and we both start laughing as I pull to a stop at a red light. "We have lost a lot Casey." April says. "But we've gained even more." She says motioning behind us where the trailer attached to the truck holds the guys. She turns back to me so that we're looking each other in eye, for the thousandth time in the past 36 hours. "We certainly have." I say staring at her.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"Back in New York. You saved me twice and I never thanked you. So, thank you." She says again. She leans over and kisses me on my cheek. It takes every last ounce of strength I have, to keep from jumping out of the car start tap dancing in the middle of the road. She then wraps her arms around my neck and rests her chin on my shoulder. "Thank you for everything." She whispers in my ear. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back. I inhale. _Huh, she does smell like apples._


	4. Arrival

**(A/N): Hey, I finally updated. To the people following this I apologize for not updating for so long, I had a bad case of writers block with this story, so I needed to take a break for ideas, so I decided to update two chapters in one day for taking so long to update this. I really, hope you like. If you do, review about it! If not, tell me why (in a polite manner mind you) and I'll do my best to make it better in later chapters. I apologize for any mistakes I missed. **

**Don's POV**

"Okay, careful. Set him down easily. Watch his head. Make sure you don't move his arm around too much, I still need to put it in a cast."

"Relax, Donnie we've done this before." Raph says as he and Mikey gently set an unconscious Leo on the old worn couch. We had just arrived at the farmhouse Casey told us about back in New York. After the long, uncomfortable ride down here, I would've loved to relax and my feet up; but there was no time for that, seeing as how Leo was in such a horrible state. The sweater April gave me for his head wound was soaked in blood. April handed me a large medical kit that she bought from a store on the way down here. I was about to take the sweater off and start cleaning the wound when April stopped me.

"I'll do it." She said. It was more of a demanding statement, rather than an offer, but I argued anyways.

"Why? I've got it perfectly under control. I can take of my own brother." I said the words with an unintended edge, and felt pretty bad, but April didn't look fazed so I pushed the feeling aside.

"I never said you couldn't. But you shouldn't mess with that wound with bare hands, and I'm the only one who has the adequate medical skill and can also fit the latex gloves." She said calmly. She's trying to be serious but I'm to detect a very subtle smug smile on her face.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." I say. I move away from Leo and let her take my place as she begins to remove the sweater from his head. I see her gag as she takes the sweater off and reveals the gash on his forehead, around is red skin that swelling slightly. At the sight of it Mikey looks sick, and Raph clenches his fist.

"Shit." April says angrily "Oh, sorry Master Splinter."

He simply nods and asks. "What is the matter Ms. O'Neil?"

"The wound got infected. The sweater was enough to stop blood flow, but since it wasn't changed for so long, bacteria must have settled in and infected the gash." She said.

"Well is he gonna be okay?" Mikey asks worriedly.

"He'll be fine. The redness and swelling are just early signs of infection. Nothing some anti-biotic medicine won't fix." I say.

"Whatever, just do what you have to heal him." Raph growls.

"Raphael, you mustn't rush them. It will not help him in anyway." Master Splinter says.

April begins to quickly clean the wound before, applying the ointment and stitching up the wound. She then wraps it up neatly in a fresh bandage. She then tends to any other cuts she can find.

"Thanks April, I'll take it from here." I say once she's done. She moves out of the way before picking up the Sweater and wrinkling her nose it. She put it in a trash bag that Casey threw outside in the garbage can. She then walked, or at least she tried but ended up limping because of the wound in her leg, that I had completely forgotten about. When she saw that I noticed she rolled her eyes and mouthed the words "I'll live."

"So what's the damage Donnie?" Casey asked.

"Well, luckily the worst of injuries has been healed. The bacteria should go away soon. He'll have a pretty bad headache when he wakes up though."

"What about the rest of him?" Raph said.

"His arm is fractured, and his shoulder was ripped out of its socket. I'm...gonna have to shove it back in before I wrap it up. He has a couple broken ribs too. But, I just have to bandage all that up and then he'll be fine, it'll be easier for me to do it when he wakes up."

"Do we need to get anything from town?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, more pain killers, for when wakes up. Over the counter. The stuff in the kit won't last long. But there's no need to go now." I said.

"Then what?" Mikey asks.

"Then…we wait. I can't tell if he'll wake up anytime soon." I said.

"Can he hear us?" April asked from across the room.

"I don't know. He has a pretty bad concussion. If he _can _hear us, then talking to him may help." Before I can even register what's happening, I see a flash of green and orange and Mikey as somehow taken my place. "Leo, it's me. Mikey. You, know, you the really annoying one that you love anyway. Look, if you can hear me, than give a sign. Something, _anything_. Grunt, moan, move your fingers, _anything_." Mikey sat back and waited for the sign he asked for but nothing happens. It's crushing me to see him like this. Usually he's the one who's usually cheered everyone up by now, but now here he is sad. And when Mikey's sad, he puts the same amount of effort into it, that he puts into being annoying and energetic. He sighs and walks over to another easy chair and plops down in it. "This sucks…everything just sucks right now." Mikey said.

"I know. I would give _anything _to kick Shredder's teeth down his throat right about now." Raph says.

"We all would." I reply as I sigh and sit down on the arm of the couch.

"I understand that vengeance is on our mind right now, but at the moment we must focus on our recovery." Master Splinter said.

"Hey Master Splinter, was Leo the same he is now when was a kid?" April randomly after a moment of silence.

Raph, Mikey and I exchanged glances and snorted.

"Nope, he was worse." Raph said.

"Worse?" Casey asked as if it were impossible to believe.

"Yup, he was worse. When, we say he trained 24/7, he literally trained 24/7. Some days he would go into the dojo to train, and then come back out the next night." I said.

"Shut up, no he didn't." April said with a chuckle.

"Actually, what they say is true. Leonardo would only leave to conserve his body's basic needs, or spend time with his brothers." Master Splinter said.

"Yeah, I remember one time he trained for so long that he tired out his muscles and was bedridden for a week, and the entire time he was complaining about how he hadn't trained _enough_." Mikey added.

"Yup, compared to how he used to be, _this _Leo is a party animal." I said.

"Yeah, he may have been a crazed ninjitsu addict, but he was still a great big brother. Remember that time the power went out and we were too scared to sleep?" Mikey said with a reminiscent look on his face.

"If by _we _you mean _you_ then, yes I remember." Raph said.

"What happened?" April asked giving Mikey an evil smile.

"Well, there was really bad storm passing over and it knocked the electricity out in, like half of the city. So at first we all freaked out, but later on we settled down and went to bed. Raph, Leo, Sensei and I, slept fine. But Mikey on the other hand…

"Stayed up all night crying like a five year old girl." Raph said giving Mikey a playful shove.

"I _did not_!"

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did."

"No I _didn't_!"

"Hey! Shut up! I wanna hear the rest of the story. Donnie please continue." April said as she rested her head in her hand and stared at me interest.

"_Well_, so yeah, Mikey was scared and he couldn't sleep, and started crying. Leo was only one who heard it. So Leo got up and went to see what was wrong with him, and next the morning-

"They were _spooning_!" Raph said.

"We were not _spooning_! I was scared to sleep by myself so he decided to stay in there me!" Mikey retorted.

"He could've done that without spooning him." Raph said.

"Oh right, like _you _haven't had any special Leo childhood moments." Mikey said shooting Raph a glare.

"Oh this I gotta hear." Casey says sitting on the arm of April's easy chair. They think we don't notice when they hold each other's gaze for a moment.

"Anyways…" I continue causing them both turn away from each other and blush. "So you guys know how Raph is afraid of bugs right?"

"Raph's scared of bugs?" Casey said.

"I am NOT _scared_ of bugs, I just don't like them!" Raph said.

"Yeah, whatever. So one time we were playing hide and seek in the sewers-

"OOH! I know this one! Lemme tell it, Donnie! Pleeeaaaaaaase!" Mike begged. He gave me that stupid puppy dog look that no one can resist and I gave in. "Sure Mikey, go ahead."

"Woo hoo! Okay! So once upon a time, back when Raph was actually cute, you know before he lost a fight to the ugly stick- OW!" Mikey pouts and rubs his head as a hand slaps him. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted. We were playing hide and seek in the sewers. Raph was it because every time _he _hid he cheated and went back to the lair. So, when he started counting, Leo, Don, and I all went to go hide. But after a while no one ever came to find us. So we all got worried and came out. We told each other that none of us had seen Raph, so we looking for him, and when we found him…" Mikey trails off and gives Raph a mischievous look. Raph just crosses his arm and turns away. "He hadn't left the spot where he was counting because there were these huuuuuuge cockroaches crawling around in front of him. He was cowering against the wall, and wouldn't _move_. So we all tried to coax him out but he wouldn't listen to us. So then Leo had to-

"Mikey shut up!" Raph snarls.

Mikey dramatically clears his throat and continues. "So Leo had to walk over to him and-

"Mikey, I swear to God I will _smother _you in your sleep in your sleep tonight."

"Totally worth it. So Leo had to creep over to him, give him a brotherly pep talk, then scoop him up _bridal style_ and _carry _him away the cockroaches. Raph was shuddering and having a panic attack and the entire way back to the lair, Raph held Leo's hand and wouldn't let go until we got back." Mikey said.

"Awwwwwwwwww. Raph that's _adorable_!" April cooes.

"Shut up, April." Raph says with scowl on his face.

"But, it _is _adorable, Raph. Donnie you'll have to build a time machine one day so we can all go back and see this happen." Casey jokes.

"I'll add it to my To Do list. Right under teleportation pad and mind reading helmet." I say cracking a smile at how embarrassed Raph looked.

"Donatello, my son, I believe you had your special moments with Leonardo during you earlier years as well." Master Splinter said. My smile disappears and Raph and Mikey are smirking.

"Is that _so_?" April says.

"Yup, where do you think he learned how to play doctor?" Mikey said. "Remember when Donnie got the flu?"

"Oh yeah, I remember alright." Raph said.

"I don't remember, tell me." April looking up at Raph.

"Aw, c'mon April, you don't wanna hear _that _lame story…" I say.

"Of course I wanna hear it. We're lab partners, I wanna know everything about you." April says with a innocent smile. I glare at her but her just stick her tongue out.

"Okay, so here's what happened." Raph starts.

"Oh crap." I say with a groan as I sink down in my seat.

"So we were training when Don started looking sick, he said he was fine, but a few minutes later, he puked on the training mat and got sent to bed. It was confirmed later on that he had the flu. So Master Splinter went topside to get medicine, he left Fearless in charge. So we were all watching TV when Don came out of room looking like a zombie. Mikey and I didn't pay much attention-

"You're so compassionate." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up. So anyways, Mikey and I kinda waved it off but Leo went ballistic. He asked Don why he was out of bed, and Don said he was hungry. So after Leo forced him to go back to bed, he made some soup and then he went into his room and sat there and fed it to him. He spent the rest of the night, waiting on him hand and foot. He was, fluffing his pillow, giving him extra blankets, checking his temperature, even helping him to and from the bathroom. By the time Master Splinter got back, Donnie was in his room asleep in bed, and Leo was sitting a chair next to his bed, knocked out cold."

"Yeah, apparently, Leo fell asleep while he was reading Don a bedtime story." Mikey added.

"I did not want to disturb either of them; they looked so cute like that." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Well, now that we're all done embarrassing each other, what do you say we get some rest?" I say.

"Donatello is right. It is getting late and we have had a long day, and may very well have another one tomorrow." Master Splinter says.

"Should I stay up with Leo?" I ask.

"No, I will watch over him. You will need your rest if you are to tend to his other injuries." Master Splinter says.

I want to protest but I suddenly feel exhausted, and besides, arguing with Master Splinter is hopeless, so I just decide to keep my mouth shut. We all tell each other good night and head off to whatever bedroom we choose. I randomly wander into one with a full size bed and close the door behind me. I hear several doors close and I creep out of my bedroom and into the hallway that leads to the living room. I stand in the doorway and even thought Master Splinter is there, I stay there and watch Leo. He didn't leave my side when were kids, and I wasn't going to leave his now.


	5. Can't Sleep

**(A/N): Hi guys, to those of you who were following this, I apologize for not updating this sooner. I would've posted it a while ago but, I'm still pretty disappointed with chapter, but for now; it was the best I was able to do. So I hope you enjoy it. Please leave any constructive criticism, compliments, or complaints. Just no flames. Well, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**April's POV**

"_I'm sorry." I said to the man standing next to me in the alley. He had large muscles, copper hair and dark green eyes that were staring, blankly ahead of him. In front of us was a three story building with a sign on the first floor that read _2nd Time Around. _We watched as it exploded, quickly re-built itself, and then exploded again. It continued to do this as we talked. Each explosion louder and more devastating than the last._

"_I'm so sorry." I said again staring in the same direction. _

"_Sorry isn't good enough April."_

"_Uncle Augie, I-_

"_April there are _no _excuses. I trusted you with this shop. Obviously, that was a mistake." The man replied._

"_No, it wasn't!" I shouted as the shop exploded again. I had to yell over the sound of the explosion just so I could hear myself and I could feel intense heat coming from the fire. "It's not my fault! The Shredder did this!"_

"_It doesn't matter. You promised me you would take care of this shop before I died. You have failed me April. You disgust me." I turned to the man and saw him slowly fading away. Frowning at me as he dissolved. Soon enough, I was alone. The shop continued to relive it's destruction in front of me. The sounds were getting louder. I could feel the earth shake with shake with each thundering boom. The heat I felt was getting more intense as the flames got closer. I wasn't able to move. I couldn't turn away or cover my eyes with my hands or even close my eyes to spare myself from having to see it._

"_STOP IT!" I yelled after the seventh explosion. By now the sound was deafening and the flames were close enough for me to reach out and touch. The next explosion came and the sound of it made my ears ring. The flames were bigger and were bearing down on me, preparing to engulf me. I tried to run away but my feet wouldn't move. The next and final explosion came. The sound made me go deaf; I wasn't able to hear myself scream as the flames swallowed me..._

I bolt upright in the bed hyperventilating, my hands randomly fly to either of my bare arms to search for any burn marks but I only find the scars from the glass that cut me when Leo was thrown through my window. My face and pillow are damp with sweat and tears. I bury my head in my hands and begin to slowly catch my breath. "It's just dream April, calm down. It's a dream." Once I'm calm, I take one more deep breath and head into the bathroom that's a few feet away from the bed the cold, tile floor makes my feet go numb as I splash some cold water on my face and look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot and wide with fear and shock, my milk white is a few shades paler and random strands of hair are stuck to my face. I grab a towel and dry off then leave the bathroom. When I come out I check the time on my cell phone and it reads, 3:15am.

I plopped back down on the foot of the bed, letting my legs dangle over the edge. I stared up at the ceiling of the old farmhouse Casey had bought us to after my place was blown to bits by the Shredder and the Foot Clan. It was old, smelly, had no hot water, and could collapse on us any second. But it offered refuge, and that was good enough for me.

I lay there staring at the ceiling and began wondering what to do. Sleep was definitely out of the question. As heavy as my eyelids were, I couldn't close them without seeing Leo lying on the floor of my apartment; beaten to a bloody pulp, or my apartment and my Uncle Augie's antique shop going up in flames, taking everything with it: the antiques, all of my family photos, all of my sketches and paintings, everything. I decided I would do what I did every other time I couldn't sleep.

I walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a large sketch pad and a box of color pencils I'd bought on the way up from New York. I slid a pair of sweatpants on over my shorts and put on a thick, wooly, white sweater over my tank top. I slipped my feet into my Ugg boots, grabbed the sketch pad and the color pencils and began to descend the stairs as quietly as I possibly could.

Leo was lying on the couch, still looking a mess; his skin was covered in bandages and ugly bruises. His right eye was swollen and his right arm was in a sling. His scabbard and katanas were gone. Taken from him in battle and used to defeat him. I didn't know much about the code of honor and ninjitsu, but something tells me that watching _your _blood dripping from _your _sword that was being wielded by your enemy, wouldn't sit well with him. I sighed in sympathy for him and continued to quietly make my way out the door. I was just about to leave when I heard noise come inside the kitchen. I turn my head and notice small light on. I make my over to the kitchen and see Don sitting at the table, drinking from a mug.

"Hey, Don." I say. He jumps when he hears my voice and almost spills his mug. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Didn't think you could do that to a ninja." I say making my way into the kitchen.

"It's fine. Coffee?"

"Sure." I say sitting down at the table. He gets up to go get the coffee pot and comes back with an extra mug. "What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Oh, I was able to convince Master Splinter to get some rest and let me keep an eye on Leo for a while. I just came in here to refuel."

"Oh…how's Leo doing?"

"He'll be fine. He still hasn't woken up yet, but all of his injuries are healing quickly. He should be waking up sometime tomorrow."

"That's great, Donnie. You should get some rest though. I'd be happy to take over for you, if you want."

"Nah, I'm not tired. I got a few hours in on the drive up here. Besides…Leo needs me. I don't plan resting anymore until he heals." Don says. He says the last few words with such determination. Once Don says that he does or doesn't plan on doing something, he sticks to it. Ever since we got here he's been in doctor mode. Always checking Leo's bandages, always making sure he was warm enough. I felt sorry for him but admired him at the same time. I felt sorry for him, because of what he had to go through, seeing Leo so hurt and all, but I admired him because he was strong and determined. I constantly had to remind myself, that he was only a teenager.

"So what are you doing up? I've known you to sleep as much as Raph when you want to. What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Don says as he pours coffee in my mug, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nope, I uh…had a bad dream." I say with a shrug as I take a sip of coffee.

"Wow, must've been pretty bad if it was able to keep you up past three." My sketch pad and color pencils were sitting on the table and Don was staring at them curiously. "I didn't know you drew, April." He said reaching over to the sketch pad.

"Yeah, whenever I can't sleep, I just do little doodles in it. I picked that one up on the way up here." I say nodding toward the sketch pad. I only have one drawing in there so there isn't much to marvel at."

Don opens the sketch book to the first page. It's a drawing of a bright, yellow Hawthorne flower. He scans over it and I see his eyes widen and his jaw drop a little. "April, this is more than just a doodle. It's amazing." He says sliding the sketch pad back over to me.

"Thanks, I did a lot more but they were all in my room back at my apartment and…and…." I trail off. I hadn't really talked to anyone about my building burning down. Every time I thought about it, I wanted to fall down to my knees and just sob. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes but I manage to fight them off before any can fall. The last thing I wanted to do was start crying in front of the guys over my shop getting burned down. They were dealing with problems way more serious than mine. They had to see their own brother's unconscious body get tossed through a window and had to face an enemy who they thought was already dead, they were driven from their home twice and I hadn't seen any of them shed a single tear. Instead, they stayed strong. Meanwhile, I can't even face the fact that my shop burned down. My only concern right now should be that we're all safe and that Leo's gonna be okay. But no, instead, I wanna cry over a shop that can be re-built. A tear starts to fall but I quickly wipe away.

"I see…April…it's okay to feel bad about your shop." Don says soothingly.

"No it's not. It just doesn't feel right you know? You guys have been driven from your home, what twice now? And you stayed strong. If you can do it so can I. My only concern right now should be that we all got out alive, and that Leo will be okay. Besides…it's not like it can't be re-built."

"April, you don't mean that. You know you don't. Are you seriously going to sit here pretend that none of us knew how much that shop meant to you? April, you have every right to be upset about your shop. You shouldn't feel that way." Don says putting a hand over mine. "I want you to me a favor." I raise an eye brow and he continues. "I want you to stop worrying about us so much. We'll be fine. You're too damn modest, April. In fact, you're worse than Leo. And _that's _saying something."

We both laugh a little before Don gets serious again. "But, seriously April, we're fine. You shouldn't feel that your problems are any less important than ours, okay? We'll all get through this, together. I promise you." He gives me one last, comforting squeeze before letting go of my hand and sitting back in his chair. This would've been a happy moment, but a tear falls down my face, followed by another, and another and another. Needless to say, I didn't try to hold them back this time.

**Casey's POV**

It's been years since I've been to this farmhouse and I've almost forgotten how much I hate sleeping in this room. The scratchy sheets, the lumpy mattress, the rock hard pillow. I'd be better off sleeping on the floor. I had went to bed five hours ago and I've been sitting here staring at the ceiling ever since. Something was keeping me up, I didn't know what it was but something was preventing me from going to sleep that night. It could've been the bed, or it could've been what happened back New York. It could've been the fact the Leo hadn't woken up yet. Heck, it could've been the creepy picture of my late Grandma that she made me keep in my room, that I never took down because I was afraid it would be disrespectful.

Too many things had happened to choose one reason in particular why I couldn't sleep. I was just about to go insane from the broken clock on the wall that wouldn't stop ticking when I heard a sound on the roof. I sat up and listened and heard the same sound again. Deciding it would be a lot better than sitting around, staring at a ceiling for the next few hours. I throw some clothes on and decide to investigate.

I climb out the window and slowly climb up to the roof using the holes in the wood as footholds. When I finally get up the roof, I find the culprit of the sounds. "Raph?" I say. He looks up at me and grunts. It's a typical greeting from him. I walk over to him and sit down next to him on the roof.

"Hey, watcha doin up here? Can't sleep?" I say.

"Nah, I always sit on rooftops at 3:15 and do nothing." He said sarcastically. He looks around at the scenery of the farmhouse and sighs. "You know, it's really nice up here Casey. Fresh air, seeing all the stars, getting to walk around without having to worry about being seen. I'm glad we came here….too bad it had to be under such shitty circumstances."

"Ain't that the truth…so…I know I may be asking a stupid question, but how you been holding up?"

"Me? I'm fine. It's not like I have any reason to be pissed off right now." Raph said. Or rather growled.

"Raph?"

"It's not like I should be angry that Leo was sneak attacked by someone we all thought was dead!"

"Raph…"

"It's not like I'm mad that Shredder burned April's place down, and now he's somewhere sitting around all smug, because thinks we're dead."

"Raph, look I get that I just-

"And it's not like I oughtta be upset that we weren't able to fight back so we had to run away to another fucking state! How do you think I'm holding up Casey? You _saw _what happened back in New York! We _lost _Casey, and now Leo is hurt! He's down stairs, lying on a couch, beaten to pulp! That's my _brother _down there Casey! What did we ever do to deserve this, Casey? What, did Shredder just wake up one morning and decide he wanted to make our lives a living hell!" Raph paused to rip a loose shingle of the roof and toss it off so that it landed all the way in the woods.

"Look, Raph, I know you're upset, and you have _every _right to be."

"Damn, right I do!"

"But, this, the way you're acting, it ain't you."

"What are you talking about, Casey?"

"I'm talking about you! Sure, you're pissed now, but this isn't over. You're talking as if you're _done _fighting, and that isn't you. When the purple dragons killed my dad, I was devastated. But that didn't stop me, from finishing what he started. Hell, I _still _haven't finished what he started. And not one day goes by when I don't miss him…but that doesn't stop me from doing what has to be done. That's what _you _need you to do. Yeah, this was tough. _Beyond _tough. But we're still here, and Shredder isn't getting away with this. We're gonna finish what Leo started, you got that?"

Raph looked at me for moment. The hard look on his face began to soften a little. "Yeah, I got that."

"Good. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Thought I was gonna have _beat _a pep talk into you."

"Nah, surprisingly enough everything you said made sense. And that's a big accomplishment for you."

"Oh, shut up. I can be sentimental and wise when I want to."

"First good pep talks, now you're using big words?"

"Heeey, knock it off. I'm not a total bone head. In fact, I had a pretty mature conversation with April on the way down here." I regretted saying the words the second they left my mouth.

Raph looked at me and raised and eye ridge, then smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. We talked. As friends."

"Suuure, you did." Raph said as his smirk grew a little wider.

"Whatever. Well, since neither of us can get any sleep, you wanna go grab some coffee?"

"If, by some chance Don hasn't chugged it all, sure." Raph standing up.

We were making our way over to the window when he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "Thanks for the talk, Case…it helped. I really mean that."

"Anytime, Raph." I say with a smile as we headed back into the farmhouse. "Anytime."

**Mikey's POV:**

I'd been out here for what? An hour now? I check the time on my shell cell and moan. 3: 15am. I was sitting on the on swing on the porch of the farmhouse Casey bought us to, after April's shop burned down back in New York. I tried to sleep, but despite how tired I was, sleep wouldn't come. I hear the front door open and turn to see Master Splinter come out. He looks surprised to see me but, at the same time concerned. "Michelangelo, what are you doing up at this hour?" He says as he sits down next to me.

"Hey, Master Splinter. Can't sleep." I mumble.

"I see, is something wrong?"

"No…well, yeah actually…I can't stop thinking about Leo, Master Splinter."

"Oh, Michelangelo I assure you he will be fine."

"I know that…it's just…I never expected this to happen to _him _you know. I mean…he's Leo. I never thought we'd have to see him like that."

"My son, Leonardo may the leader of you and your brothers but a time comes when even leaders are defeated."

"But Leo's different Master Splinter! He's not like other leaders, he's stronger, he's braver, he's tougher. Leaders like him aren't supposed to be defeated. He's been like, indestructible ever since we were kids. He's always the one we _don't _have to worry about. Always the one that we _don't _bring home injured after a patrol around the city. It never happened then and it shouldn't have happened now."

Master Splinter sighed. "I understand how you feel, my son. It is always hard to see someone who is viewed as being undefeatable, in such a state, but at the same time you must realize, that Leonardo is strong no matter the situation. He was able to fight the Shredder and many of his adversaries on his own, he is still fighting even as we speak."

"I know…it's just hard to see him like this. I'm not used to it you know? You think he'll be the same when he wakes up?"

"Michelangelo, it is hard for _all _of us to see Leonardo like this. But when once he is done recovering, he will become the same leader you and your brothers stand behind. Leonardo is _not _going to let what happened in New York prevent him from fulfilling his duties as a leader. While he will need all of our help to heal both physically and mentally, he _is _going to recover. No matter what it takes. Do you understand?"

I give Master Splinter a small smile and nod. "It's freezing out here, wanna go inside and get some tea?"

"A warm cup of tea would be very good right now." Master Splinter says standing up. We get of the porch swing and walk through the front door. When we get inside we're surprised to see Casey and Raph coming down the stairs.

"Hey…" Casey says giving us a weird look.

"Hey." I respond. Deciding not to make a big deal of it, all four of us make our way to kitchen where we find Don talking to April they both have mugs in front of them and she's a holding a…sketch pad? Huh, didn't know she drew. She looks up and her eyes are puffy and red. She quickly wipes away the few tears that were on her face and tries to regain her composure. I feel my heart drop. I'd never seen her crying before. Except for when she was laughing hard. But that was fine, because…well she was _laughing_. But now it just seemed depressing.

"Hey guys." Don says. "What are you all doing-

"Can't sleep." We all say in unison.

"Looks like that's of the theme of the night, huh?" April says.

"Looks like it." Raph says in agreement.

"Guess I should get some more water boiling. Coffee anyone"

"We'll take some." Casey says making coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the island.

"Tea for us." I say. We all make our way over to the island and sit in silence. None of us talks, the only noise in the kitchen is the sound of water boiling and April and shading in a picture in her sketch pad.

Once the water is done boiling he served us all our drinks and took an empty seat next to April. We were all sitting there, just awkwardly sipping our drinks when I finally spoke up.

"So are we all just gonna sit here and pretend we all aren't up at 3:25 for a reason?" I ask. Everyone exchanges nervous glances when surprisingly, Raph spoke up, first. "I'm up cause I'm mad…well I was." Raph said taking a swig of his coffee and exchanging a glance with Casey.

Deciding that if Raph could do it, she could, April spoke next. "I'm up because I don't how to deal with grief and I keep it bottled up because I'm too damn modest." She said looking up from whatever she was drawing and giving Don a small smile which he returns.

"I'm up because my brother needs me, and I don't plan on leaving his side at all." Don says.

"I'm up because I'm worried. Because I've never seen Leo like this before, and it's bothering me; a lot. But things will get better…they always do."

"Damn…you guys are _deep_." Casey says. "I'm up because my bed's uncomfortable, the clock won't shut up, and my dead grandma wouldn't stop staring me…plus I heard weird noises on the roof."

We all laugh at him and he starts looking mad until he finally joins in. It's a good thing to hear. None of us have been in a mood for laughter since we left New York, our home that we were forced to leave. And suddenly, even though Leo's not in here with us. It feels like we're back home. Long before the Shredder decided to attack and we were just a group of friends goofing around, making each other laugh. I may not be in the city, I may be here for bad reason, and I may be in a place that I'm totally unfamiliar with and don't trust staying in because it's so old and could flatten us all like pancakes at any moment. But where ever I am, whether it be New York, Northampton, or any place in the world, where ever these guys are: my brothers, my father, and my two best friends, is a good enough home for me.

**(A/N): Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Like I said, I'm not completely satisfied with this but, if you liked it, then that's all that matters. Leave any thoughts you have, in a review (as long as it's not a flame). I'll try to update this soon. ;-)**


	6. Not your fault

**(A/N): Huge shout out to my new Beta reader Koriat Cyredanthe and my lone review Livangel16. Y9u guys ROCK! I had fun writing certain parts in this chapter and I hope you guys have fun reading ot. I really want more reviews so please leave one! You'll be making me such a happy person.**

**Leo's POV**

I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to call the state I'm right now. I'm not exactly awake, and I'm not exactly unconscious. Some weird place in between I suppose. My mouth is as dry as sandpaper and my entire body aches. Especially my head. It feels as if someone wearing steal boots it delivering repeated kicks to my skull. How did I get like this? The last thing I remember is being attacked by the Shredder then getting tossed through April's window and everything after is…_April, my brothers, Master Splinter_! They had all been there! Suddenly my mind is racing with thoughts. Are they alive? Are they okay? Am _I _okay? My onslaught of questions causes my already aching head to feel even worse and I let out a weak moan. I open my eyes and my extremely vision blurry; black dots are everywhere. I squeeze them shut again and this time when I open them, I'm able to see clearly.

I'm in a large living room filled with old, worn furniture. I try to move my head to look around some more but it protest in searing pain and I stop. I hear the sound of a wooden, floor creaking as footsteps make their way across the room. There's a high pitched squeal that makes my ears my ears ring. "Leo?!" A familiar voice exclaims. It belongs to a female and seeing as how she knows my name, and is happy to see me; I'm assuming its April. At least I hope it is. My head is such is mess that for all I know I could be hallucinating. Anyways, April (I've just decided it's her) rushes over to me and her face lights up. There's flash of red hair and next thing I know, she's launched herself at me and is squeezing me in a bear hug, so tight I thought I would snap in two. Unbelievable, The woman's 5'2, weighs 110 pounds, and needs help to move a desk across a room; but when it come hugging she might as well be an anaconda. "Oh my God Leo! I'm so glad you're awake! We were all so worried about you!"

As she practically squeezes the life out of me, I find my voice and I'm finally able to speak in God knows how long. "April…ribs…." I manage to croak. Instantly she draws back.

"Sorry, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Something to drink would be nice." I say. She nods and walks off and I notice that she's limping a little. I'm about to ask to why but a few seconds later she returns with a glass of iced water and kneels down to my level before raising to lips so I can drink. "Here take this." She says. She opens a small bottle and takes out a small pill. "What's that?"

"It's a painkiller. Don said you'd have a killer headache when you woke up. Do you?"

I nod and she puts the pills in my mouth and continues to help me drink the water. Normally, I would've protested to this, but as of now, I was too tired to and weak to anything except for what April told me to. I ask for another glass of water and she goes to get one. I begin to gulp it down, just as I did the first but she stops me halfway through.

"You need to slow down, keep this up and you're kidney will explode. Is that you want? You want your kidney to explode?" She asks authoritatively putting her hands on her hips. I shake my head. "No, thanks. I'm good." I say.

"Didn't think so. I'm gonna go get the others. _Don't move_."

"Believe April, you don't have to worry about me moving anytime soon."

She smiles and rolls her eyes before turning on her heel and leaving and the room. Minutes later she returns with my brothers, Casey, and Master Splinter. I feel a wave of relief rush over me when they enter the room.

"Hey, guys." I say lamely.

"Leo!" Mikey yells. He's about to dive on me when Don stops him and says, "Mikey, his ribs are injured, you'll hurt him if you do that." He then turns to me says and lets out a heavy sigh. "Thank _God _you're awake. It's such a relief that we don't have to mope around and wonder when you'll wake up anymore."

Master Splinter walks over to me and places a hand on my arm. "It is good to see you awake my son, I had no doubt that you would return to us soon."

"Thank you, Sensei. It's good to see all of you as well." I look over at Raph who hasn't said a word yet. Which is normal. He never really has been the sentimental type. He's just hanging back trying his hardest not to look to emotional. "Hey." He says with a nod.

"Hey."

"So uh…you're awake. That's good…"

"Yup. Feels good."

"Yeah…look Leo I'm sorry this happened to you…I wish…I wish I could've been there…Shredder isn't getting away with this. I _promise _you! He's gonna pay everything he did! I swear when I get my hands on him….

"Easy, Raph." Casey says putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. He looks up at me and smiles. "Bout time you woke up. If you'd stayed asleep any longer I would've had to try and slap you awake."

"Always the compassionate one aren't you Casey?" I say.

"I have my moments." He says sitting on the arm of a nearby chair.

"Where am I?" I ask. I had remembered that I had no idea where I was after I had greeted everyone. "What happened back in New York?"

At the mention of New York, everyone grows quiet and their faces darken. April's especially. Everyone exchanges nervous looks. Well that's never a good sign. "Guys…"

Finally after a few minutes of waiting for someone to do so, Don exhales and begins to explain. "Well, you see, after you were tossed through the window, more and more foot ninja began pouring in, so we had to escape. We made it downstairs and we snuck out through the back of the Antique Shop. We made it out through an empty vent in a closet. Once we made it out, Shredder thought we were still in there and…and…he blew up April's building. After that, Casey bought us all up to his grandmother's farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts. He's letting us stay here until, we getting things figured out."

Once he was done explaining I just sat there, frozen. If I didn't hate myself when I let my guard down and got attacked, then I sure hated myself now. April lost her Antique Shop _and _her home, and Casey had to put his life on hold and drive us all the way to another state, _just _so we could be safe. I must've had some kind of look of guilt on my face because Master Splinter says, "Leonardo, my son you mustn't hold yourself responsible for the acts committed in the past by someone else. I assure you, no one here blames you for anything. We are just thankful that we were lucky enough live to see another day. For now we must focus on your recovery.

"I know Master Splinter but…..

"Leo, it ain't your fault. You wanna blame someone? Blame the Shredder. _He's _the one responsible for all of this. Not you." Raph says. He says in a tone that I tone usually hear from Master Splinter. Forceful, but at the same time caring.

"They're right, Leo; don't do this to yourself. You're not responsible for anything that happened." Don said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright…fine…it's not my fault." I say blandly. Or lie rather. I mean, how could I _not _blame myself for what happened? There was no way other way to put it. If the Shredder hadn't been after me I would've never led them back the April's building and out my entire family danger. The relief I felt when I saw my friends wake up is washed away and replaced by guilt. As if wasn't it wasn't bad enough that I was stupid enough to let my guard down get attacked, I let my brothers and my father down as well April. Sure she was keeping a straight face about it, but I've spent enough time meditating to sense her actual emotions and tell how much the loss of her shop devastated her. And then there's Casey who after seeing what happened the _last _time someone kindly welcomed us into their home, drove us all the way to another state just so we could have a safe haven. My brothers and father had to see me in a such a pathetic state, I scared everyone half to death, I had everyone worrying about and waiting on me hand and foot and it's all because I was attacked, and I failed to protect myself, as well as everyone else. How could it _not_ be my fault? I continue to silently scold my in an awkward science ignoring the concerned looks I'm getting from everyone. No one says anything the entire time, adding to awkwardness until Don clears his throat. "Well, I guess I should start you patched up." He says.

Everyone else mumbles in agreement before leaving to go find something to distract them. Master Splinter went to meditate, April wandered off upstairs, Casey and Raph went outside and Mikey left to go hunt for junk food in the kitchen. Don stays behind and begins to get me patched up. Once everyone is gone blurt out the question I've been waiting to ask ever since I woke up. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Well, I won't lie. No, we didn't exactly get off scotch free." Don said as bluntly as he reached into a large medical kit and pulled out a roll of bandages. I sigh. "What's the damage? Are _you_ hurt? Cuz' if you are then you should go get some rest and not-

"I'm _fine_ Leo. Yeesh, even when you can't move you're still the same, demanding, authoritative drill Sargent you've always been."

"What can I say, it's a job that doesn't give days off. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me what happened."

"Just the usual bruises and scars, nothing that couldn't be couldn't be taken care of by yours truly. Now let me help you sit up. I need to get these on your ribs." Don says. He takes of the blanket draped over my body reveal my badly bruised and scarred legs. I allow Don to help me sit up. It was a pretty long and painful process and by the time I was sitting up, I was panting as if I'd just ran a marathon. Once I'm done, Don begins to wrap the bandages around my ribs. "So, is there anything else you want me to look at?" He says as he unravels the bandage, trying to start a conversation.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." I mutter. He frowns, but say anything. He continues to apply my bandages in silence. It's a relief. I didn't feeling like hearing about how hard I was being on myself, and how there's nothing I could've done. The more everyone tries to convince me I'm not responsible for everything, the worse I feel. Once Don is done, my ribs are wrapped up he gives me another painkiller for my headache and leaves for the kitchen. He returns with a thermos and when opens the lid the smell of hot, chicken soup fills the air around me and my stomach begins to growl. All of a sudden I'm starving. He begins to raise the thermos to my mouth but I stop him. "I can do it, myself. You go get some rest you look exhausted." I say half-heartedly.

Don looks reluctant to leave for a minute but leaves anyways, without question. I smile. I've always liked that about him. He's always known when I want to be left alone, and when I need someone to talk to. I almost feel bad for sending him away, but it still feels good being alone with my thoughts. I raise the thermos to my mouth using me free arm and let the warm liquid rush down my throat with a pleasant sigh. A few gulps later and the thermos is empty. I set the thermos down on the floor. It takes every bit of what little strength I have left not to ask for more. My head scans the room for something to occupy myself with. Coming up short, I look out the window and see a large barn across the yard from the farmhouse. It's dark outside, and it doesn't look as if anyone is outside. It's isolated. Just what I want to be. And that can be pretty difficult when you're in house with six other people attending to your every whim and need. Sure they all mean well, but like I said, what I need right now is to be alone.

Looking around the room to make sure I'm alone, I take a deep breath and try to stand. Pushing myself on to my feet with my good arm. I wince as my legs scream in pain but I don't sit back down. I just continue to push myself up until I'm on my feet. My legs feel like Jell-O and I stumble but I catch myself. Once I'm balanced again I begin to make my way towards the front door. I rest my hand on the handle and push it open. A gust of cold wind greets my and I shiver, but I step outside anyway. Once I'm the porch I close the door behind me, being careful not to make any noise. I step down the wooden stairs, the wood creaks and moans under my weight. I step on to the snow covered ground, wincing as my feet make contact with ice cold substance.

I stagger across the front yard, ankle deep in snow and make my way across the yard. Gritting my teeth as drag my feet, which are probably frozen by now, closer to the barn. I'm almost there, when out of nowhere I collapse. I don't know how it happened. One second I'm walking, next thing I know my legs begin tingling then I'm lying face down in the snow. How utterly pathetic. I lift my head and try to look and what I saw as a good thing just a few moments ago, is now making my heart sink. No one is around. The intense pain returns to my head, causing me to let out a sharp yelp of pain as my head drops like a rock into the snow, making the pain even worse. I feel something rising in my throat and I gag a few times before throwing up the soup Don gave me. The bile makes a puddle next to me, much to my chagrin. Leaving the farmhouse definitely wasn't one of my best moves.

The wind picks up and more snow begins to fall. My temperature drops 20 degrees, and I begin shivering uncontrollably. Cold-bloods and snow mix about as well as mentos and coke. I throw-up some more of the soup and let out a pathetic moan. I begin shivering more intensely and I can almost _feel _my skin turning blue. My teeth begin to chattering.

I'm not sure how long I'm lying there when I hear the footsteps approaching me. I just barely hear the sound of two unidentifiable voices frantically my name. I feel two warm hands grab my arms just as the world goes black.

Raph's POV:

We're all sitting in the living room waiting for Don to come back from the bedroom where he's tending to Leo...again. Casey found I him lying face down in the snow, shivering and unconscious in a pool of chicken soup vomit. We barged into the farmhouse with Casey was cradling Leo in his arms. We didn't even wait for Don's instructions, and they rushed upstairs into a random bedroom and tucked him under the covers. Thank God we were out there collecting firewood if they hadn't been Leo would've….I shake my head and push the thought away as Don enters the room carrying a thermometer. We all perk up and wait for the, hopefully, good news about Leo's condition.

"How is your brother faring my, son?" Master Splinter asks. He isn't trying to hide the evident worry in his voice. In fact, _none _of us were trying to keep a straight face right now. This is the second time in a week that we've had to sit around worrying for Leo's health. And, I know I may sound like an asshole for this, but I'm fucking tired of it. I'm tired of seeing Leo so weak, I'm tired of having worrying about his health, tired of having to spend every other second of the day wondering rather or not he's die. Just when I thought he was back to himself, just when I was beginning to feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulder, that weight comes back, ten times heavier than it was before. Why is this happening? What? Did the universe just decided all of a sudden to start putting Leo in near death situations every other day of the week? I sigh. The past few days have been absolute hell on all of us and we thought we'd _finally _get a break when Leo woke up. But the worst always happens when you think you've overcome your toughest obstacle. Hell, with us, the worst just comes whenever it damn well pleases, which, needless to say, has been very often lately.

"He's gonna be fine. His temperatures returned to normal and should be up tomorrow morning." Don says sitting on the couch next to Master Splinter. He turns to where Casey and I are sitting. "It's a good thing you guys found him when you did. From what you said when you explained what happened he was going into hypothermic shock. It's even a better thing that Casey carried him back here. Since you're a warm-blood you gave him enough warmth to raise his temperature a little. Thanks."

April crosses her arms and says, "Why he do something so…so….

"_Stupid_." I finish in a grim tone.

"Well I was going to say impetuous but yeah that works to." April says with a sudden dark tone to her voice.

"If _I _were guess, I would say it was because he wanted to be alone." Don says. He buries his face in his face in his hands and moans. "This is all my fault." He says sitting back. "I should've never left him alone. He was _injured_ and depressed and…_God _how could I be stupid!" Don's voice got louder angrier with each word he said.

"Donnie, it ain't your fault." Casey says. "There's no way you could've this would happen."

"Doesn't matter. Point is that if I'd have been there I could've stopped him." Don shoots back, with a scowl on his face.

Everyone begins going on about how this isn't Don's fault. Everyone except for me that is. I feel my blood begin to boil and before I can stop myself I'm on feet and yelling, "Will guys just shut up! Leo's upstairs hurt _again_, and you wanna sit around and worry about whose _fault _it is! It doesn't _matter _whose fault it is! All that matters is that Leo is hurt! And you guys wanna sit around play the _don't blame yourself game _then go ahead! Meanwhile _I'm _gonna go and worry about what's _important_! _My brother_!" Everyone stares at me wide-eyed at my sudden outburst but no one says anything. I turn away and storm out of the room, ignoring the sound of the others calling my name. I go upstairs and slowly open the door to Leo's room. I step inside and close it behind me, then walk across the creaky floor to his bedside. I felt guilty about yelling at everyone but felt a hell of a lot more angry then I did guilty, so the guilt didn't bother me much.

I look down Leo who's buried under a comforter and several extra blankets and my eyes become misty. And before I can stop myself I'm crying. _Fucking _crying. Salty tears begin to fall down my face despite me trying to hold them back. I punch the wall in frustration and my fist goes straight through. I hear a weak moan and look down to see Leo coming to. He looks around lost for a moment before groaning and slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Hey, bro." He says when he sees me.

"Hey, dumbass." I shot back glaring at him.

"I…._probably_ deserved that." I glare at him again, only more sinister this time.

"Okay, I _totally _deserved that."

"Damn straight. I mean seriously Leo what the _fuck _were thinking?"

"I thought-

"_Wrong answer_! You weren't thinking!" I snarl at him. He opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. "I mean god_ damn it_! Do you have _any _idea how relieved we were when you woke up! You have any idea how much weight we thought was lifted _off _our shoulders?! Why the hell would you do that to us!"

"I don't know Raph! Maybe because I was angry! Maybe because I needed to be alone! Maybe because I couldn't _stand _to spend another moment around the people I'd almost gotten _killed_! Are you _really _gonna stand there tell me that I had no reason to do what I did!?"

"IT WASN'T! YOUR! FAULT!"

"**YES IT WAS, RAPH!**" He yells so angrily that it even scares me. He props himself up on his elbow and gives me an icy cold stare. "WHAT ABOUT THE WEIGHT ON _MY _SHOULDERS RAPH! HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO REACT TO THIS! JUST BE PEACHY AND FINE AND MOVE ON! JUST _**FORGET **_WHAT HAPPENED IN NEW YORK! _**WELL I CAN'T RAPH**_! IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING EASY! YOU AND, AND MIKEY AND DON AND SENSEI….I PUT YOU ALL IN DANGER! NOT MENTION CASEY AND APRIL WHO HAVE ABSOLOTELY _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH ANYTHING!

"Then _tell _me! Tell me how it was your fault! Was it your fault for going out and training like you always do? Maybe it was your fault for not being able to take on, 30 foot ninjas, 4 elite guards, Hun, and The Shredder himself all on your own. _Or _maybe it was your fault for purposely not coming back to April's place on your own because you didn't wanna lead them back. Or _maybe _it was because you weren't able to see into the future and predict you were gonna get attacked that night. Or _maybe-_

"_Okay_, I _get it _Raph." Leo mumbles still glaring at me.

"No. I don't think you do. You did everything you could, Leo. _None of us_ would have been to handle that much on our own. You may train hardest, and you may be the leader but no one is invincible. And that includes _you_. You got that?"

Leo takes a deep breath and face softens before he responds. "Yeah, I got it, Raph."

"Good. And quit blaming yourself. If you're the only one who's doing it, then it ain't your fault. You got _that_?"

"Got that, too Raph."

"Alright. Good." I say. Before I can stop myself, I've leaned down to give Leo a hug. There's a second of hesitation before he returns with his free arm. We stay that way for a second before, I clear my throat and we pull away. "You know anytime you need someone to talk to….I'm here for you bro. I mean we _all _are, but I just want even though I'm no Master Splinter, or Don or April whatever….I'm still here."

"Thanks, Raph." Leo says with a weak smile.

"No problem…..I love you, bro." I turn away and mumble the last part, so my voice is just barely audible.

Leo's eyes widen and gasps over dramatically. He leans in closer and says, "What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. Could you repeat that? Maybe speak up this time?"

I glare at him and exhale sharply. "I said…I love you." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, could you speak a liiittle more?"

"Don't push it asshole. I'm not scared to hit a crippled." I warn.

Leo laughs and it makes me smile. I realize just how long it's been since I've heard him laugh and how much I missed hearing it.

"Well…I should probably get back down stairs, everyone's probably worrying where I am. You get some rest. You're gonna need it for tomorrow. You think _I_ was bad, just wait till _Don _gets a hold of you." I say punching him lightly in the arm.

"Fair point. Night Raph." Leo says a with a smile.

"Night, bro." I say, returning it. I stand and make my way the door, and when I open it, Mikey, Don, Casey and April tumble down and on the floor on top of each other.

"What the _hell_? How long were guys standing there?! _Why _were you there?" I yell.

"Well we heard yelling but after it stopped we got curious so we decided to come make sure you guys didn't like, _kill _each other. And just long enough to hear the, _I loooooove you part_." Mikey says teasingly as he and Don push themselves up leaving a dumbfounded Casey, lying on top of a fuming, April. His legs entangled with hers and his hands either side of her head.

"Uh….umm…..I uh…

"Get. off. _now_." April growls through clenched teeth. Casey pushes himself as if April caught on fire and April stands up and blows a strand of red hair out of her face, before shooting a glare at Casey. She turns to Leo and her glare is replaced with a warm smile. "Hey, sweetie how you feeling?"

"Not as good as I would like to but, I'm managing." Leo says.

"That's great." She says. She's about to leave when turns around and says, "Oh and _by the way_. If you _ever _pull a stunt like that again and happen to live through it, I will personally kick your ass to the Netherlands and back. _Got it_?" She growls.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," She says grinning triumphantly. "You sleep tight now." She gives Casey one last death stare before turning on her heel and storming off muttering, "Dia damnaigh shaobhadh, asal"

"What the hell does that mean?" Casey called after her.

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" April yells back from downstairs.

"Smooth, tiger. Reeaaaally smooth." Mikey says.

"Oh, shut up!" Casey says giving Mikey a shove. Mikey frowns and shoves him back. The two are about to get into all out brawl when Don breaks it up and says, "You guys go continue this elsewhere. Leo needs his rest." Mikey sticks his tongue before turning to Leo and saying, "Night, bro! Good luck with Don tomorrow!" He says heading downstairs.

"Believe me, you're gonna need it." Don says with a mock glare as he follows him with Casey in tow. Leaving me alone with Leo. "See? Everything's almost back to normal. Don's still a crazy doctor, Mikey's still annoying, Casey's still an idiot and April's still sweet n' spicy. Things are falling back into place into already."

"Yeah, all that's left is for me to kick your butt in training, and the universe will be balanced." Leo said. I make my way downstairs as and I walk into the living room and see, Master Splinter meditating, Mikey bugging Don about fixing the TV and Casey and April in the middle of screaming match, looking ready to strangle each other; I say to myself. "Maybe it already is."


End file.
